The Professor
by SKYE51399
Summary: A sexy and wild student ventures out to seduces her crush, which happens to be her Law Professor. Even though he's married and trying not to look at her, can he help himself when he has to save her after a night of drinking to much?
1. Chapter 1

Emily smiled at something a friend of hers' joked about, she pretended to listen to the girls around her desk and tried to smile when they did at a joke Derek told. She knew her friend was trying to impress the lot, which is why he had come to pick her up for lunch in the first place. And although she loved him dearly, her focus was on the older man collecting papers from the class that had just ended.

Professor Aaron J. Hotchner, her very sexy and talented Law Professor as well as her physical defense instructor every Thursday, Friday and Saturday mornings. She didn't need to work out, but who can pass up the opportunity to see him sweat or to watch his arms flex when he taught the class how to take down attackers.

She watched as the older man moved to leave the classroom, most likely going to his office which was just down the hall...one that had such a beautiful wooden desk in the center where she could bend over...

"Emily?" Morgan called out as he and her four girlfriends moved to leave. The younger girl being pulled of her dirty thoughts, was quick to get up and move to the staircase the rest of her friends where now moving down.

"I'll meet you guys at the diner James works at, I need to go over my grade for this class."

Morgan made a face but nodded his head, directing the four women waiting for him to the off-campus diner his friend worked at.

"Order me a beer!" Emily called to Morgan, watching him nodded his head and through a wink over his shoulder.

Emily moved fast to the man's office once her friends were around the corner, she unbuttoned the top three buttons on her blouse to show off more cleavage before knocking on the sexy man's closed door.

"Come in," His thick voice rang out and Emily had to stop herself from moaning at the deep tone. She turned the door knob to the right and stuck her head in to see Professor Hotchner correcting papers.

"Professor? Is this a good time to go over my grade in your class?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

Aaron rolled his eyes at the neediness of his student, he was about to tell the girl that he doesn't go over grades, that she should have read that part in her syllabus. He lifted his head and lost his words, it had to be her didn't it?

His top student, his temptress and the girl who he would break any rule for, "E..Miss Prentiss, of course we can. Um please come in."

Emily slunk into his office and closed the door tightly behind her, "I know that you don't go over grades with students and I'm not really here to ask for a grade check."

Hotch sat up straighter in his chair, "OK, then may I ask why you are here if it's not to go over your grades?"

Emily smiled and took a seat in one of the visitor chairs across from his desk, she put her bag down and crossed her legs, letting her short white skirt ride up her thighs more.

"Well, I was wondering if you're offering any other defense classes? Maybe something more physical?"

Hotch gulped and tried not to focus his eyes on her showing cleavage, a more physical class? Like he needed that, he nearly had to cut class short this morning when the brunette in front of him rubbed up against his leg. Her ass was so tight, he wouldn't mind seeing it bend over...

Emily licked her lips when she caught her Professor looking at her cleavage, "I was really hoping for maybe a more advanced class or possibly a one on one? Maybe something at night?"

Hotch stayed quiet for another minute, 'hmm, a more advanced class that was one on one and at night? Was she trying to...no she knows I'm married...but if she was?'

The older man shook his head of the thought and turned his eyes back to the girl in front of him, "I don't really have anything at the moment in the form of a more physical class, but I do have more advanced classes that you can sign up for. They're outside of the school system, so you can join and quit anytime."

"Oh, that sounds like something I might want to look into, and before I forget, here's the Midterm paper you wanted us to do." Emily smiled, leaning over her side of the desk a little to place the black folder on top of the papers in front of him.

Hotch's eyes widened for two reasons, 'oh god Emily please cover yourself!' and of course for the paper.

"Miss. Prentiss, this paper isn't due for another two weeks and I assigned it Monday."

Emily smiled at him and sat back down in her chair, "Well I had a few great ideas swimming in my mind this week and just went with them. I hope you don't mind the earliness of the paper?"

Hotch shook his head and placed the file now on his desk, inside the top draw. He stood up from the desk and moved to the side, coming to sit in front of the young vixen.

"It's quite alright for the early paper Miss. Prentiss, I'll make sure to grade this and give it back next week if I can."

Emily sat in front of the man before her, her legs crossed and her breasts beautifully showing up to him. She gave him her million-dollar smile, and grabbed her bag, standing up and letting their bodies be inches from each other.

"Well Professor, I'm glad that you're happy with my work. I do hope that you will let me know if there's something else I can do to improve."

Hotch swallowed and tried to lean back with out looking like he didn't want her close, but she was. She was so close that he could reach his hand out and pull her to him, into his arms and maybe feel her up.

"I..um let me give you the card for the other class."

He got up from the desk and was almost chest to chest with her, and of course Emily didn't move a muscle, loving how he was taller than her even in her heels. Hotch pulled out his wallet and handed her a business card for the class.

Emily gladly took it into her hands and finally moved away from him. "Thank you, Professor, I'll make sure to look into it."

Aaron walked the young girl to the door and stole one last look at her before he opened it up, "Please do, I think that class would be something of interest for you."

She slunk out of the office and smiled at him before heading to the dinner, her hips swaying as she left, hoping Aaron was watching her.

~~~~~  
"What are you wearing to the party tonight?"

Emily sat on her bed and watched as her friend JJ tried on a few dresses she had out grown. The blonde turned to her friend and showed her the dark blue dress, "I might wear this little number, I can't believe you don't want it anymore."

Emily laughed, "It doesn't fit the girls anymore, plus you look better in the color then I ever could."

JJ rolled her eyes and smiled at the complement, "What are you going to wear?"

Emily smiled and got up from the bed and walked for the closest, she pulled out two shiny black boxes from the top self and placed them on the bed. She removed the pretty dark purple ribbon from the fatter box and pulled out a pair of 6 inch gold heels, they shimmered in the light of her room and had a bright red bottom. She grinned as she opened the second box and pulled out the dress she had bought that day.

"Oh Em! That's so sexy, I love it. Who are you trying to take home tonight?"

Emily laughed and placed the dress flat on her bed, "No one special, we'll see when we get there."

'As long as the plan goes right ' Emily joked to herself, as she ran threw the night again, making sure that there weren't going to be any bumps in the road.

"Well whoever the lucky guy is, make sure that he can walk tomorrow."

They both laughed and continued getting ready for the party, Emily walked to the door to answer it after hearing the bell. 'I'm sure he'll be walking just fine tomorrow, it's me that shouldn't be!'

~~~~~  
Emily smiled at many people as JJ, Penelope and herself walked into the large Frat house, it was no secret that they were the main girls of their school. Always nice and formal, never bulling girls for their weight or looks but they walked with elegance and power, always the center of the party and the most adventurous ones there. It was the night that the local Frat Houses picked their new members, a large party was always held at one of the houses and it went until way after curfew.

Derek smiled at the group, "Well doesn't everyone look sexy as hell tonight! Who's going to finally come home with me?"

Emily laughed and stole his freshly opened beer, her and JJ giving Penelope a shove into his arms.

"Have fun you too," Emily winked

"And do everything I would do." JJ smiled as Emily pulled her down the hall.

Both girls made their way past the large dance room and out to the backyard, where the wet bar was next to the pool.

"And here I thought you lovely ladies won't show,"

Emily smiled and she and JJ hooped onto the open bar stools, "Oh Dean, now why would I leave you hanging like that?"

JJ smiled, "We had a fun night together, we had to see our man."

Dean winked, "And that night will stay with me forever, what can I get you besides Derek's beer?"

Emily smiled passing him the dark beer, "It's so bitter, I don't know how you drink that crap."

"No one but Derek drinks that"

Both girls laughed and asked for a Vodka and Cranberry, Dean made them with ease and set them in front.

"How much?"

"Oh Jay, I think by now you should both know the price."

The blonde leaned forwards and gave the older boy a light kiss on the lips, "I was only asking to see if you wanted more than that."

Emily leaned forward and did the same, "You never ask us for more and we're so willing to please you"

Dean grinned, "Why don't you two save me a dance and we'll see."

Both girls took their drinks and went back into the house, Emily gave Derek back his beer as she saw him coming their way.

"Chose something I want next time,"

Derek just smiled and went outside with Penelope to the bar.

"So, what's your plan for tonight, the usual?"

Emily shook her head, "I'm sorry babe, but I'm trying to make my biggest dream come true tonight."

JJ choked on her drink, she quickly pulled Emily with her to the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind them, "You're doing what?!"

Emily looked at her, "I'm going to try and sleep with Aaron tonight, you can have Dean all to yourself."

JJ smiled, "You're going to tell me every little detail, right? I need to know everything!"

Emily nodded, "Yes! I will tell you everything."

JJ hugged her, "Sneak a few pictures too"

Emily laughed and slapped JJ's ass they left, "You dirty little slut."

"That's why you love me!"

**********************************************  
**_Hey guys! I'm so sorry to have left for so long but I found that both my Accounting and Law classes are a great time to start my stories! I have a few more ideas coming your way and for sure, will add to all the stories I have now but please enjoy this one for now! Always R and R ~Skye_**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily stood outside later that night, she was on the front porch, and sitting on the swing enjoying her beer in hand. The party was still going strong and she made sure to smile or say hello to the people still showing up. From this stop, she was able to see inside and laughed as Morgan tried to convince JJ to play strip poker with him but the blonde was trying to run away.

The dark-haired vixen giggled and took a deep breath, she pulled out her phone and was quick to dial _his_ number.

He picked it up on the second ring, "This is Aaron"

Emily felt her nipples harden at his voice and it took her a second to even answer him, "Hello?"

"Hi, Professor?"

"Yes, this is Professor Hotchner"

"It's Emily Prentiss."

"Ms. Prentiss, is everything ok?"

"Yes and no, I'm fine really but I'm at a party tonight and well, the friends that I came with are too drunk to drive and taking a cab this late at night, scares me a little bit. I had your card from earlier this morning and well, I remembered that you wanted us to call if we ever needed help?"

"Yes, you can always call me if you need something, where are you?"

Emily could hear him grabbing his keys and slamming his door closed, "I'm at the Kappa Sigma house?"

"New members party?"

Emily smiled, "That's the one."

"I'll be right there."

Emily hung up the phone and went back inside to grab another drink, she was interrupted in her quest and pulled onto the dance floor by her very own boy genius, "Reid! Isn't it past your bed time?"

The younger man smiled, "Maybe but Katherine Bergs is staring at me and I'm scared to leave, she might try to kidnap me!"

Emily smiled, putting her arms around the 17-year old's neck as a slow song came on, "Oh come on! You have the head cheerleader wanting you, the only book worm to be invited to these things!"

Spencer looked worried, "But how do I.. I mean what if she wants to.."

Emily put her finger over his lip, "Just take it slow Spencer, trust me. Not many women really like having the 'moves' put on them like Derek claims, just ask her to dance. If you like each other, those things will come naturally."

Emily turned him around and pushed him in the direction of the cute little red head, "Good luck."

She smiled at his shy demeanor and felt arms around her waist, Dean kissed her neck and swayed to the music with her.

"Do I get the pleasure of having my girls tonight?"

Emily shook her head and turned in his arms, "I have a date showing up, but I know one girl that will be yours tonight."

Just then JJ ran over to them and hid behind Dean, "Dear God save me! Derek wants me to play strip poker with him."

Dean grinned and was quick to threw JJ over his shoulder making her scream, "Emily!"

The brunette grin, "Play strip pool, she sucks at it!"

The football team cheered as Dean raised his arm in victory, "Strip Pool!"

JJ glared at her best friend as Dean took her to the game area, "Asshole!"

"Love you JJ!"

Emily laughed at seeing Pen and Derek run after the group and picked up a cool beer, she took a sip and walked back outside just as she saw a large black Ford with tinted windows pull up halfway into the drive way.

Emily started to walk over to the car, not knowing who it was but was happy when Aaron got out the front. He left the door and met her at the stairs, he grabbed the beer from her hands and handed it to some random student arriving to the party.

"I think you've drinkin' enough, come on let's get you home."

Emily nodded and let him walk her over to the passenger side of his truck, he opened the door for her and helped her up into the cab. In doing so, Emily could smell chlorine on him but didn't say anything, she just climbed in and let her dress ride up her legs slightly.

Hotch gulped and was quick to shut the door and round the car, once he was inside, he pulled out of the drive way and headed for the main street.

"Where to Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily put a sad face on and just shrugged, "Anywhere but there,"

Hotch looked at her, "Is everything ok?"

The girl nodded and gave him a half smile but bit her lip as it quivered. Hotch put his hand on hers as they came to a red light, he let the car sit there as it was close to 1AM and no one else would be around this part of campus.

"Did something happen at the party?"

Emily shook her head, "I just felt like the third wheel all night long, Penelope is with Derek, JJ has her man of the week, Will. And me? I have no one, I didn't even get hit on tonight."

Hotch looked at her, "Is that why you called me a little drunk?"

Emily nodded, "I drank a little too much tonight I guess, but that's ok, you can just take me to my place and I'll drink responsibly there."

"No, what you need is some food in you before you have a horrible morning, come on, let me buy you breakfast."

Emily laughed, "At 1AM?"

Hotch made a face before an idea came to him, one he would regret later, "I'll take you to my place. I have an extra room you can use for the night and in the morning, I'll drive you to your apartment."

"Professor, I don't want to put you out at all. Wouldn't your wife find it odd that you randomly came back home with a student after leaving so soon? You can just take me home; I promise I wouldn't be going anywhere else tonight."

"No."

Emily looked at his eyes, "Professor?"

"No Emily, you shouldn't be alone in this state, it's not safe. Plus, my wife is out of town and even if she wasn't, I know she would rather you be safe too. We aren't talking about this anymore; what we should be discussing is what you want for breakfast?"

Emily smiled, "I don't know, pancakes?"

Hotch smiled, "And here I thought you were going to ask for something hard to make, pancakes happen to be my specialty."

Emily laughed and took a breath, "Oh good, I would hate to be forced to cook tonight."

Aaron started the car towards a few side roads, he only lived 10 minutes away from the frat houses and was pulling into his drive way before he knew it.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous." Emily smiled, looking at the modern two-story light gray house in front of them.

"Thank you," he said, coming around the corner to help her out of the car. He placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her up the stone path, towards the front door.

Emily stopped walking and gasped in aww, "What's wrong?"

Emily smiled and shook her head at Aaron's worried face, "Nothing, it's just, red doors are my favorite."

Hotch breath a sigh of relief, "Mine too, I painted the door red after we bought it."

Emily smiled, "After you bought huh? Does this mean that you payed for it in full?"

Hotch made a face, "That's funny, I made a similar joke like that to my wife when I painted it."

Emily laughed and followed him to the front door, "Well it's a huge accomplishment to pay off a house, that's why you paint the door red."

Hotch made a gesture with his hand as he let her into the house, "Thank you! I said the same thing to her when she didn't understand the joke!"

Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Ugh women." They finished in unison.

The couple looked at each other and had to laugh the moment off, Hotch gestured towards the kitchen and let Emily sit on a ball stool, "Well, I do believe that the time for pancakes is here."

"I'm glad, and I thought I was going to starve."


End file.
